A fanboy's Gensokyo adventures
by mauffine
Summary: What happens when an Otaku falls into Gensokyo? When he doesn't end up at the Hakurei shrine? When even Yukari is baffled by his arrival? Read to find out what happens to Gale Avery a touhou fanboy when he lands in the land of his dreams.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first story on this wonderful site. I have seen and read many stories here and I thought I might try my hand at making one, this story cannot be guaranteed to be released on a regular basis as I am still in high school and I get lots of homework. I am a competent writer though I haven't written anything substantial in years, though I have written a multitude of erotica in my spare time (though mostly by accident, my stories just like that course and I don't stop them. So any way *bows deeply* I will be in your care, please review to help me with improving my non-erotic writing skills. (P.S. I wrote the main char in the image of myself as it made it easier to think of things that the char would do in situations that I present)**

**Also I own nothing but the OC, the rest goes to ZUN and Team Shanghai Alice, and other respective owners**

I lay down at the bank of a huge lake, looking up at the sky, watching the clouds roll by I slowly close my eyes only to have a shadow fall over my face moments after. "oni-chan, what are you doing sleeping out here? You'll catch a cold," speaks the childish voice from the shadow "I know how humans are very fragile like that." I groan internally as I pry my eyes open to see a young green haired fairy standing over me.

"I was just resting my eyes and enjoying the sun, _was_..." I groan sitting up as the Daiyousei came to sit next to me.

"Hey, oni-chan, what was it like in the outside world? I hear that it's dangerous with big metal beasts that eat people then go other places to spit them out."

"Who told you?" I ask actually intrigued to see who had told her about cars.

"I heard Chen asking Ran what they were." She states, her eyes shine with childish curiosity, so much that I think it might blind me.

As I sit here and explain what a car was to my fairy friend I think back to how I arrived here.

**Chapter one: New Arrivals with (almost) Veteran skills**

It all started at the book store one hot afternoon, I, being an average 17 year old decided to go down to the local shopping centre to get out of the heat. There are a couple of ways I can describe myself , I am short, well built (especially considering the most exercise I get is on me Xbox), I have average grades, but above all else I am an Otaku. I am a die-hard Touhou fan, I've played almost every game and fan game, I even read the manga.

I was browsing through the shelves when I found something that was out of place, but only noticeable by someone who knew Touhou, a black book with golden writing, spelling out "The Gates to Gensokyo" one the spine. I delved into my pockets instantly to find fifteen dollars, just enough for the book. It was a heavy book, at least two thousand pages and I was eager to get it home. By the time I left the shopping centre it had cooled down considerably, from 37 degrees Celsius to 26.

_That's Melbourne I guess._

When I got home I decided to play a bit of EoSD before opening the book, after dying losing my last life on my last continue to Sakuya on her last card I give up playing. I got bored and decided to do what I sometimes did as a test; I hold my hand out in front of me facing the wall and close my eyes, concentrating I begin to feel the energy around me rushing into me as I concentrate on the image of a stone, thinking about the texture, weight and colour of the rock. I then let the energy go but once again, to my disappointment it just dissipates into the atmosphere. I did this often and it started a while ago when I started to notice that I could feel the flow of energy around me. Disappointed I turn my attention to the book sitting on my desk. The moment I removed the thick leather strap that bound the book closed I feel huge amounts of energy wash over me, hesitantly I open the first page only to be washed with a brilliant white light and then suddenly everything plunges into darkness.

_Holy shit the pain! _ I came to and had to hold back a yelp as my whole body burned with pain. Opening my eyes I can see the sky, and after a quick look around I realise I am in a crater.

_Well that explains the pain not how I survived_. Gingerly I stand and make my way out of the small hole that marked my passing.

_From the looks of it I seem to be in a big forest, great. Oh and no reception on my phone, brilliant! _I look angrily at my phone, almost willing for at least one bar of reception. It didn't take me long to give up and start walking in a random direction. As I walk I notice the air feels different, it feels the same on my skin but I can sense there is more energy here.

Still walking in the one direction I get bored easily and decide to see if this place harbours any results, I begin to concentrate on the image of a katana as I pull energy from my surroundings and push it into my hand. By this time I have stopped walking, I stand in the middle of this strange forest with my eyes closed and my palm facing away from me, as I push the energy out I am surprised that I don't feel it dissipating, instead it converges like it can't go anywhere else. Opening my eyes I am shocked to see the reality of my imagination floating in front of me. The surprise breaks my concentration and the katana dissolves into the air as the energy seeps away.

That's when I hear some noises nearby; I may have mistaken it for an animal had I not felt the energy change in the air. Knowing it was noticed the creature steps into view, revealing a hair covered humanoid that had long claws atop each finger on each hand. Letting out a low animalistic growl it suddenly dashed towards me. I barely ducked the first swipe which was meant for my head, being closer allows me to smell the strong musky scent that this creature has, again like an animal. Being distracted allows the monster a chance at another blow, a backhand to my back which sends me flying past the trees, into a clearing. As I pick myself up the creature charges into the clearing, I dodge quickly to the side cursing when I hurt my ribs as I fail my roll. Turning around I see the monster ready to attack again, lunging at me it aims another strike at my head which I promptly dodge and return with a hard punch to the side. The creature stopped and I almost celebrated until I see its shoulders shaking just before letting out loud bellowing laughter.

"Human, you amuse me; you think you even have a chance if you fight back? Why don't you run like the rest of them?" This catches me by surprise as its low voice strikes an amount of fear in me.

"I will not run," I almost shout the words "only a coward runs, I will live and die on my feet!"

"Have it your way, I have defeated hundreds of humans and dinned on their flesh, one more will not make a difference." Lunging again, the creature attempts to catch me off guard but I dodge under it and deliver a punch into its stomach, though I put all my strength behind the blow it does nothing but hurt my hand. I suddenly feel a hand grip my top and I am pulled out from under the creature to have its other hand wrap around my throat and hoist me off the ground.

"You were a little tougher than the last ones; shall I keep part of you as a trophy?" It taunts as it tightens its grip, as I hang there the image of the katana comes to mind. "Any last words human?" It squints threateningly into my eyes, almost daring me to say something.

"Yeah, how about, fuck you." I say bringing the katana up and cutting cleanly through his arm. We begin to circle and I notice that I must constantly seep energy into my weapon to keep it in existence.

"Ggggrrrrah!" The creature howls as it lunges for a strike, I dodge left past a downward swipe moving straight into a kick to the gut which sends me straight into a tree at the edge of the clearing. I sit there, the blow winded me and I am finding it hard to breath, my sword has faded out of existence by the time the creature charges again sinking its claws into my shoulder as I moved as fast as I could.

"This is the end for you human!" The creature spits into my face.

"No, this your ending monster." My voice is quaking as I whisper the words, with the last of my strength I form a kunai cut the creature from navel to the bottom of his ribcage causing him to howl in pain and collapse on top of me. I look up at the sky, it's the most beautiful shade of blue, that's the last thing I see before my consciousness fades, leaving me in the dark. I think that I heard a voice before I slip away. _I might be eaten after all…_

"Yeah, I found him under a slain youkai, ze!" _what's with the ze? Do you think you're Marisa or something?_

"And you expect me to believe that why? For all I know, you probably blasted him by accident and you brought him here just for an excuse to come over." Both voices are female, the second seems very annoyed and the first is full of energy.

_I didn't notice it before but, holy shit! Ouch! Why have I only been feeling pain recently?_ I crack open my eyes to look at a wooden ceiling, very western, like in a cottage with exposed beams and all.

_Wait, wasn't I in a forest? And there was a… !_ I shoot up from where I am laying only to be greeted by such immense pain that I am forced to lay back down.

"Look, he's up, ze!"

"Don't get up so quickly, you'll reopen your wounds."

I slowly sit up to look at the two girls in the room, both were blond, one had shorter hair with a red ribbon in it, her blue dress also had a red sash and a white shawl both the dress and the shawl where decorated on the edges with triangles, she also happened to have a small blue clad doll sitting on her shoulder. The other girl had longer hair with a braid one the left, her outfit consisted of a white blouse under a black vest with big golden buttons, a black skirt with a white apron over it containing various stains as well as a huge witch hat with a huge white bow and white ruffles under the brim, neither of them look a day older than 20, if I wasn't mistaken.

"Okay, I must say, perfect Marisa and Alice cosplay, now where am I?" Alice(?) looks at me in shock while Marisa(?)'s face lights up.

"Wow, how do you know my name, ze? And what's a cosplay?"

"Nice to see someone take this seriously but it's okay, you can drop the act." I say as I look at my bandaged body, I seem to be in just my jeans; my T-shirt is on a chair in tatters, stained with...

"Is that blood?" I ask tentatively as I point at my shirt.

"Yes, it's yours, do you not remember what happened before you came here?" Alice(?) asks.

"Kinda, I was attacked by a creature in the forest, but how am I alive? I was sure I was going to die out there." I say, my wounds are making me have to talk slower than usual as my chest burns even as I breathe. I hear the other girl in the background say "I told you, ze" as she rummages around in another room.

"It seems that you are not from around here, you were attacked by a creature that we call a youkai, though it is a general term it is used for most of the non-human beings here in Gensokyo, the others are fairies. My name is Alice Margatroid as you may know; I am a magician, a type of youkai-!" She stops as she sees my eyes widen. "I-I'm not dangerous, d-don't worry!" She begins to panic waving her arms about as I succumb to complete fanboyism.

"S-so this is Gensokyo?" I ask my voice shaking slightly.

"Y-yes…"

"And you are Alice Margatroid, the Seven Coloured Puppeteer?"

"I have been called that…"

"And the other girl, she is the Ordinary Magician, Marisa Kirisame"

"Yep!" Marisa say's poking her head into the doorway.

"And I am to believe that I am currently in a magician's cottage in the forest of magic in a world sealed from the outside?"

"Yeah, I think this used to be part of some place called japan, ze." Marisa walks into the room with sweets in hand before eating one, earning a glare from Alice.

"Okay," I say, trying to get my mind to work straight without trying to ask the millions of pointless questions I had such as: Why am I not at the shrine, How did I get here, Can I have some sweets too, and, are you two going out?

"One question, how come I can understand you guys, last time I checked, everyone in Gensokyo spoke Japanese and I don't know enough to hold a conversation, hell I can't even say conversation!"

"That is your question!? The others ask things along the lines of what's Gensokyo, ze" Marisa say's after almost choking on her sweets.

"To be honest, I have no Idea, Marisa found you, and she barely sat down before you came to. Anyway, since you know who we are, may we know your name?" Alice looks at me, it feels like she is looking into me… oh well.

"I'm Gale Avery, and I guess since it looks like I might be here a while I must say, thanks for saving me." I say rubbing the back of my head, I can't believe I almost forgot to introduce myself to the first two people I met in Gensokyo.

"If I may ask Avery-san, how did you beat that youkai, from what I know of outsiders, they tend to not fare well against the denizens of Gensokyo…" Alice turns very serious.

"Yeah, even the normal humans here have trouble, ze!" Marisa says having just finished her sweets.

"Well I don't think it much but," I begin to concentrate; I choose something simple to manifest, a sunflower. "I used this." The flower comes into existence as I strain to create it, it falls into my hand and Marisa almost falls over as she cracks up in laughter.

"Ahaha, you beat it with a flower? How does that work, ze?" she asks as she regains her composure. Alice just looks at me intently.

"I think he means the power he is using," the flower fades as its energy dissipates "not the flower itself. Am I right Avery-san?" Alice is staring very intently; I think I might be blushing now.

"Yeah," I look away, again rubbing the back of my head. "I seem to be able to make things out of energy, though it takes a lot out of me." I lay back down as I breathe deeply. "I think I might go ahead and black out now if you don't mind" I say as my vision fades. "I think the flower was a bit too much for me."

**So that's it for this chapter, I don't really have much of a plan for this fic but hey, I have some ideas, also tell me what you think of Gale, I don't have much to say other than it is going to be very interesting making this fic, I would love some ideas for some plot ideas. In case you didn't notice I chose one of the few powers not already used by ZUN, creation. BTW I am still in school so I may not get updates out too fast after my holidays end but rejoice, this only too me two weeks to make and I was working most of the time so there may be hope yet. Anyway this is Mauffine signing off. Cya guys and please leave some helpful reviews so I may improve.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys Mauffine here, first thing is that this chapter, though it took a long time for me to write (most of it was procrastinating) it is not a necessary part of the story, just keep in mind that Gale gets better; he doesn't just keel over and die. Also before I start I would like to respond to the reviews that I have received from the first chapter:**

**Sonanoka, I know that I have some things to work on, thank you for pointing them out so that I know where to focus, the tense thing was annoying me too, I usually write in a past tense but I didn't think it would be best suited for this story, also I know it is weird for an OC to have a power prior to going to Gensokyo but I will be explaining that in due time, I have some back story that I have to go over with the OC. **

**Zurocha, I know that there are many Gapy Stu stories out there, I thought that I might go with a clichéd plot to start off to focus more on the writing style rather than the plot as much, though I will be developing the plot properly so don't worry, your ideas for my story are good but I will not be re-writing the plot I have already in my head for you, you might actually want to make that into a story of your own. The power that Gale has is not just what he has shown, I know that it would be very difficult to use a power that you have just discovered but he has been practising, although most of it has been fruitless he still has a grasp of it and is only scratching the surface of his potential. Also with the fight, I made him as stupidly brave as I would be, standing and staring death in the face, that's how I roll.**

**Anyway, enough ranting, back to the story. Oh and before I forget, I only own the OC all other characters, settings and themes go to ZUN and the respective owners.**

* * *

I open my eyes to the sound of the door to the bedroom opening, Alice walks in with Shanghai floating next to her carrying a cup of tea while holding one for herself. It's the first month of my stay here in Alice's cottage and for the most part I have been sleeping. I carefully take the cup from Shanghai ensuring to keep as much strain away from my bandaged left side that I can.

"So Avery-san, how do you feel today?" Alice says after taking a long sip of her tea. "You have been healing faster than I would expect from a human."

"I'm still in pain," I say looking down at the red stain on the bandages on my shoulder. "But otherwise I'm fine.

"I will need to be changing your bandages now."

The dolls on various shelves around the room suddenly come to life, flying down from their perches to come to me as I put my tea down on the table beside the bed.

"It looks like it has closed up some." Alice has leaned in some to inspect the wound.

"Hhhgggnnnn" I cringe as she brings a damp cloth to my wound, sending spikes of pain shooting from the hole in my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Avery-san, I need to clean the wound or it will get infected."

"I-it's okay Alice, but you can call me Gale if you want, nnnnngggh!" She slipped a little and pushed a little too hard in my shoulder.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Aver-… Gale-san…" she dips the red cloth in a water filled basin that was brought in by some more dolls.

_She sounded so~ cute when she said that!_

"Is something the matter Gale-san? You were spacing out while I was trying to talk to you." Alice asks after seeing the stupid grin on my face.

"No, sorry about that, can you say it again?"

"I said that, at this rate you should be getting well enough to move around in about a month."

* * *

**Chapter 2: Rest and recovery.**

It's been about two months after my run-in with that youkai, I am suddenly awakened by a cool breeze, and I look at the window in my room to see a certain black and white thief in the moonlight halfway through climbing in.

"Yo, Gale," Marisa does a two fingered salute to me as she drops to the floor. "How's the arm? Looks like it's closed up, ze."

"Yeah… still hurts though." I say sitting up as she takes a seat at the foot of the bed. "Not here to steal any books are you?"

"Of course not," she says getting up and walking towards the door. "I'm only here to borrow a couple, ze."

I face palm as she walks through, followed shortly by Alice shouting as she chases Marisa out. I get up and lean on the window and watch her fly off before closing it and going back to sleep.

* * *

Four months and I'm feeling much better, my arm has healed for the most part, a little stiffness but otherwise fine, Marisa did come over a few times to visit or 'borrow' some stuff, she made sure to check on me every time.

I wake up to the sound of Alice lecturing; Marisa must have come for another visit. I get up and walk out of the room, through a short hall and into the living area. The sight I see is almost comical, Marisa is sitting seiza style while Alice was furiously waving her finger like a scolding parent. As I walk into the room Marisa perks up straight away and runs over to me.

"Don't you ignore me Marisa!" Alice starts shouting, being thoroughly ignored.

"Yo Gale, good to see you up, ze. I was worried you were gonna stay put all day like Patche."

I can see Alice behind Marisa positively fuming; she suddenly pulls a group of dolls out of nowhere.

"If you won't listen to me…" she whispered angrily

"Hoho~ let's do this outside then, wouldn't want to break your house now would we, ze."

And with that both of them left, I followed them outside as they both floated up above the forest as they brought their respective weapons to bare, Marisa's mini-hakero and Alice's army of dolls, I sit on the front step to watch my first ever danmaku fight.

* * *

**Hey, this chapter musta sucked, I hated writing it cuz I suck at recovery chapters (never been hurt or ill enough to need a huge recovery) but I knew it probably had to be done, I really don't like leaving huge gaps in my timelines, helps things flow. Also sorry this took a while to finish, in between last minute holiday homework, work and procrastinating I found it hard to write. The next chapter will be much better, I promise since the whole boring, sitting around while Gale gets better part is over. Cya guys next time.**


	3. Don't be angry

**Hey guys, mauffine, just asking you guys if you still want more of this, I am really struggling with the first person aspect of this fic, I have one that I have had in the works, I started writing it in a book somewhere in my room last year but I think I will be better at writing it, if you guys want this fic to stay, then PM me**


End file.
